


xx/xx/87

by Diredevil



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Backstory, Minor Character(s), POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredevil/pseuds/Diredevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was going to be amazing. New show, new kids, and it was going to be great. The kids cheered for me like always, but today felt different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	xx/xx/87

Today was going to be amazing. New show, new kids, and it was going to be great. There was soon the flicker of lights and the soft and steady hum of the fluorescents as they came to life for the day. It'd be our turn soon, once the owners got themselves in gear. Freddy was normally first, followed by the other two on stage, then it was my turn. Systems check cleared and joints were stretched to get ready.

Once the doors opened for the day, the music started up and I could instantly see the happiness on the other's faces and the children's. They gathered in my cove, trying to get as close as they can to the stage. There was a pre-recorded message about settling down and quit pushing, but that didn't stop the kids from gasping at the sound. They all knew it was close to the time.

My cue came I grinned as much as I could with a face like mine and "cleared my throat", humming a few "dum"s out before my hook caught the curtain and pulled it aside, my muzzle poking out. The kids cheered for me like always, but today felt different.

"Ahoy, kiddies!" My jaw definitely needed some oil after this showing.

"Ahoy, Foxy!" They all replied and if I would have had a heart, I'm sure it would have soared. I threw open the curtains and welcomed the loud cheers and little applause.

I walked out towards the edge of the stage and started my daring tale of bravery against the wicked sea monster of some made up sea. They were so entranced by it, and so was I. It wasn't until my vocal systems froze that I realized anything was wrong. My leg wouldn't move, _I_  wouldn't move. There were sparks behind my eyes and I froze up.

When my systems booted up again, it was dark. It wouldn't have been much of an issue, but I could see in the dark normally. My eyes lit up as well, but no. It was completely pitch, like my visual systems weren't responding. I panicked for a few seconds before voices reached my ears. Something about closing my act. Something more about getting... getting rid of me. Did they try to take me apart?? Did they put my eyes back together wrong? Where were the kids? Were they okay?

It took a few hours before someone came in to fix my eyes. They were talking to me I think, but there was so much noise in my brain, I couldn't hear. Other than one word. "Die". Who died? Was it a kid??

My curtains remained closed the next day. I could see a chain across the front of it but not much else. They closed my show. I got close to the entrance, close enough to hear two mothers talking about... me? I didn't stay long, only enough to hear the word "monster". I wasn't a monster. What the hell happened??

After the pizzeria closed, I peeked out of the curtains and flashed my eyes at the three on stage. I got a head turn from Freddy and his expression dropped. Morse code was handy at times.

'what happened'

Freddy didn't respond at first, but he got off the stage and walked over to explain what he saw. Well, a more censored version without all the... Gore. He told me I fell. On a kid. But he didn't die, unluckily. Sounds horrible to say, but with what Freddy told me, the kid would have been better off... Not living. The glow from my eyes faded. It wasn't my fault.

The next day, I wanted to just... see the kids. I missed them. A few hours after the place opened, I took the chance and peeked out of the curtains. I saw them, running, laughing, having fun. I would have cried if I was able. But nothing lasted forever. The owners saw my nose. I tried not to yelp and hid again, but they got to my controls. Turns out they shut me off for two whole days and only let me power back on because my servos were screaming.

So I sat there, occasionally pacing, scratching my fur, tearing it. I didn't need to be presentable. When the guards finally came and started to mess with the power and started watching us at night, I needed to be quick. Like I was before they fixed me. I needed to be... terrifying.


End file.
